Alphabet Song
(Kids Mode) |artist = Charles Bradlee (The Kids) |year = 1835 |difficulty = (NOW files) Medium (JDU) |effort = Low (JDU) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = / and / |pc = (JDK) (Main) |gc = (Arrows) (JDK) (Arrows) (Main) |lc = Black (JDK) (Main) |pictos = 25 (JDK) 60 (Main) |kcal = 14.8 |dura = 2:12 2:13 (Remake) |nowc = JDK alphabet alphabet_song Main KIDSABC |audio = |choreo = Josh "Ace" Ventura |perf = Angel Gibbs Background Dancers Jasiah Lewis (Left) Lauryn Speights(Right) }}"Alphabet Song" is a traditional song covered by The Kids, which is featured on , , . The song also appears on as a part of Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a young girl with black frizzy hair in pigtails. She wears a red, white, and blue striped sleeveless shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and a pair of white sneakers. She wears an orange propeller hat. Background The background is orange with technological letters and numbers. The floor is white and pink. The dancer is accompanied by a pair of backup dancers who wear identical copies of her outfit.. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the Just Dance Kids version: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Lower both of your arms in quarter circles. Gold Move 3: Lower your arms as if you were a robot and you were deactivated, this is the final move of the routine. Alphabet_k1_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 AlphabetSongJDKgoldmove1and2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Alphabet_k1_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 AlphabetSongJDKgoldmove3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Make a Z shape with your right hand. Gold Move 3: Lower your arms as if you were a deactivated robot. KIDSABCGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 1f9rl7.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game KIDSABCGM3.png|Gold Move 3 1f9rqb.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the only song in the first set of Just Dance Kids songs added to and that is from the first . *The version used in-game is "The A.B.C.", which is copyrighted by Charles Bradlee in 1835. *The cover uses the pose from the menu square rather than of the album coach. *The song is absent from the "All Songs" playlist on . Gallery Game Files Alphabet jdk cover generic.png|''Alphabet Song'' Kidsabc.jpg|''Alphabet Song (Remake)'' kidsabc cover albumcoach.png| album coach kidsabc cover@2x.jpg| cover KIDSABC Cover 1024.png| cover KIDSABCAva.png|Avatar 200624.png|Golden avatar 300624.png|Diamond avatar KIDSABCPictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Alphabet_jdk_menu.png|''Alphabet Song'' on the menu Alphabet jdk start.png| start screen kidsabc jd2018 menu.png|''Alphabet Song'' on the menu kidsabc jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidsabc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen kidsabc jd2018 kids menu.png|''Alphabet Song'' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsabc jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsabc jd2018 kids coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode, Xbox One) Ogishadotw.jpg|''Alphabet Song'' on the menu Videos Gameplays Alphabet Song - Just Dance Kids Alphabet Song - Just Dance 2017 Alphabet Song - Just Dance Now Alphabet Song - Just Dance 2018 Alphabet Song - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Alphabet Song - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation de:Alphabet Song es:Alphabet Song tr:Alphabet Song Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Traditional songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Angel Gibbs Category:Jasiah Lewis Category:Lauryn Speights Category:Younger Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade